


Follow The Cops Back Home

by coffeeandcas



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Jimmy Novak didn't think he would run into Dr. Spencer Reid again after giving his witness statement to the FBI agents who have descended onto his hometown, searching for a killer. So, imagine his surprise when someone calls out his name in his favourite coffee shop...





	Follow The Cops Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixMaroussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/gifts).



> Title taken from the Placebo song.

“Jimmy Novak?”

The dark-haired man glanced up from his cup of coffee, frowning through his glasses. It's late, he's hidden away in a small coffee shop he frequents on the far side of town, and he wasn't prepared for anyone to recognise him. But as he squints against the light of the setting sun, he recognises the guy raising a slim hand to him in a shy wave. 

“Oh. Hi! Sorry, let me just…” Jimmy scrabbles to clear the mess he's made so that the other man can take the seat opposite him. His laptop, newspaper and notebooks are all spread out with an empty plate and water glass scattered throughout. He shoves everything into his bag rather unceremoniously and looks up again as the chair screeches on the scrubbed wood and the FBI agent sits down, a cup of black coffee cradled in one hand. 

“Dr. Spencer Reid. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jimmy tries valiantly to look welcoming, pleased to see him, and to keep his gaze from roaming down the agent’s body. He had felt an instant, burnin attraction ignite in his veins a few hours earlier, when he had given Reid and his partner his witness statement, but had dismissed it as being all to do with the badge, the gun on his hip, and the official setting of the crime scene. Jimmy Novak definitely has a thing for men in uniform. 

But now, it has nothing to do with the uniform. Reid is dressed in a shirt, tie and collar loosened, with a chunky-knit cardigan over the top and he's wearing glasses too. It's nothing to do at all with the fact that the guy has a cool job; it's all to do with Reid himself. 

“It's late, I didn't expect to run into anyone out here.” Reid circles the rim of his cup with one finger; Jimmy swallows, trying not to imagine what that finger would feel like on his bare skin. 

“Me neither. Mind you, this place is a favourite for insomniacs and night-shift nurses,” The hospital is just around the corner. “So it's always kinda busy, but not usually this early.”

The place is almost empty apart from the two of them and an elderly woman nursing what looks like her third glass of wine at a table all alone. Reid looks around him, taking in his settings and sliding the strap of his satchel over his head. 

“Which one are you?” Reid regards Jimmy again, with interest this time. “Insomniac or night-shift nurse?”

Jimmy smiles, but doesn't answer. Reid stirs his coffee for a moment, then speaks again, his words seemingly a continuation of an internal conversation Jimmy isn't privy to. 

“There was actually a study published in the British Medical Journal that examined the effects of night-shift work on female nurses, in an attempt to examine the risk between disturbed sleep and cardiovascular diseases. It was a fairly strong cross-sectional study in a tertiary setting, and in conclusion found that women working in a rapid forward rotating shift pattern have poorer sleep quality, according to self-reported indicators of the validated PSQI. It also suggested that they have a higher prevalence of the metabolic syndrome compared with women who work during the day only...” Reid trails off, stopping himself mid-sentence with a faint blush adorning his cheeks. Jimmy, listening avidly, is suddenly struck by the overwhelming impression that Reid is frequently cut off when he talks too much and instantly feels an empathy for the young man. He doesn't want to cut him off: he wants to listen. 

“I know. I read that one, I actually have a copy in my archives at work,” he says, warmly, and Reid’s head snaps up, eyes calculating, as though trying to determine whether or not he's being made fun of. “So, to answer your question: both. Insomniac hospital administrator.”

Reid smiles at that and Jimmy grins, settling back into his chair, barely able to believe his luck at getting to spend time with the enigmatic and, frankly, astounding young doctor. By his own admission, he wasn't much help with the case. Yes, he did see the van take off around the corner with screeching tyres, but aside from the make, model and colour he hadn't been able to tell them much else. Reid’s partner, a stern-faced older agent, had seemed almost frustrated by this and had thanked him before walking away, but Reid had smiled kindly and handed him a card. 

‘If you think of anything else,’ he had said. ‘Give us a call.’

Jimmy had considered calling, but what he wanted to say had nothing to do with the case. But now, in the intimate setting of a all-hours coffee-bar, he might get his chance. He leans forward a bit, adjusting himself in his seat, nervous. Reid seems to pick up on that fact and watches him, sipping his coffee and not saying anything 

“Are you in town for long?” Jimmy manages eventually, and Spencer considers. 

“It depends on the case. Statistically in the last three years we've been on location for 3.65 days average, so I assume another two days at least.”

Jimmy smiles. Plenty of time.

*

As it happens, Jimmy doesn't need three-point-six-five days to make a move on Dr. Spencer Reid. After coffee and extended conversation, Jimmy suggests a drink at the bar next door and moments later they're surrounded by pulsing music and the smell of sweat and beer, and Reid orders them whiskey sours at the bar. Two drinks later, and the gap between them has closed. Reid has become Spencer, and seems more relaxed and at ease with the alcohol pulsing through his veins. Jimmy, buoyed by confidence, takes a step forward into the younger man’s personal space and reaches up to loosen his tie even further. It's an intimate gesture, and it puts them close enough that Jimmy can see the flecks of hazel in the doctor’s beautiful eyes. He should drop his hands from the knot of the tie and step back. He's about to, when a tentative hand comes to his hip and he sees Spencer swallow, hard, gazing at him with fear and desire in his eyes. 

Jimmy kisses him. Spencer tastes like whiskey and coffee and he responds eagerly, all clumsy lips and teeth but it's like nectar to Jimmy as he wraps his arms around the young doctor’s neck and deepens the kiss. 

They wind up back at Jimmy’s apartment, stripped bare, Spencer on his lap and the two of them panting and gasping as they reach climax. Spencer is beautiful when he comes, all helpless cries and arched spine, and Jimmy just stares in awe. They shower and Spencer, younger, comes a second time, worked to completion by Jimmy’s talented mouth. 

They kiss a lot as they have breakfast together the next morning, and Spencer gives Jimmy his real number before being called back to the crime scene. Jimmy waits a total of ten minutes before texting him with shaky fingers, and the response is sweet and immediate.

Night two is spent in a similar vein to night one: they meet in the cafe, go for a drink together, then go back to Jimmy’s apartment to while away the night naked and entwined. Night three, Spencer comes round right after work and they fall into each other's arms. 

Later, lying sweaty and naked together, Jimmy cuddles up to Spencer’s side and traces patterns onto his skin as their heart rates slow and their breathing calms. 

“Only a thousand miles between here and Quantico,” he tries for false bravado. “Not so bad.”

“One thousand, six hundred and eighty-five,” Spencer whispers into the dark, then wishes he hadn't when Jimmy pushes himself up onto an elbow to stare at him. He traces Spencer’s bottom lip then leans down to kiss him. 

“As much as I hate that figure, you're amazing, Spence.”

“That isn't a word that has been used in relation to me very often.”

“Well, it should be.”

“You are, too, you know?” Spencer runs a hand through Jimmy’s hair, pulling him tentatively down into an embrace, still unsure if he's allowed to take the lead. Jimmy goes willingly, cuddling close, and smiles in response to the compliment but doesn't respond. He doesn't want to waste a moment of their time together by squabbling over how amazing they are or are not. If Spencer’s estimation is right, the agent will be on a plane home tomorrow… And he's never been so afraid of losing someone before, after such a short time. He cuddles closer, breathing in the scent of sweat, sex, and Dr Spencer Reid, and closes his eyes. The morning comes far too soon, as does the call: ‘Wheels up in sixty’.

They kiss goodbye outside the coffee shop, and both of them try to hide their tears as they walk away. 

*

They send each other upward of fifty text messages every day, and the chat on Skype most nights. Sometimes they don't even chat: they open the webcam windows and carry on with their evenings, working or cooking, just enjoying the knowledge that they're both there. It's almost like they're together. Then, one idle Friday evening, Jimmy stops responding and Spencer is a wreck with anxiety. Twelve hours, nineteen minutes and fifty seconds pass, then there's a knock at his door. 

Jimmy Novak stands there, duffel bag in hand, hair messed up and blue tie twisted backwards with his trench coat draped over his arm, looking helpless and sheepish and Spencer holds his breath in hope. 

“I think I love you,” Jimmy says, and Spencer takes his hands wordlessly and draws him in to his apartment, lit up by the early morning sunshine. 

As the door closes behind them, the only noise in the room is Spencer echoing those beautiful words back, against Jimmy’s lips. 


End file.
